Maze
by Kafi
Summary: Ahora comprendía todo. Los Bakersvilles sólo habían tratado de detener a las cadenas y cerrar todas las entradas del Abismo para que nadie sufriera de nuevo ese dolor. Yo era la única cosa que se oponía. Mi pecado. Mi existencia.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Y entonces sentí como la manecilla daba el último cuarto de vuelta que le faltaba. Mi pecho se encendió… sentí claramente como se ardía incendiándose dentro de mi, pero ya no importaba… estaba preparado. Ya habíamos derrotado a Glen y la Voluntad del Abismo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Pero ahora comprendía mi pecado. Lo entendía todo, todo siempre fue mi culpa, la muerte de Alice hace 100 años, el enorme sufrimiento de Gil, el sacrificio de Sharon, el rencor de Break… y todas aquellas personas que habían sufrido al ser contratistas ilegales, Philiph, la niña de las flores... Era mi culpa. Los Baskervilles sólo habían tratado de detener a las cadenas y cerrar todas las entradas del Abismo para que nadie sufriera de nuevo ese dolor. Mi existencia era la única cosa que se oponía a eso. Mi pecado. Mi existencia.

Y ahora pagaré por ello.


	2. Down The Rabitt Hole

Retrace I. "Down the Rabbit-Hole"

El ardor en el pecho que había sentido antes fue transformado en frío. Ya habían comenzado a silbarle los oídos… se percató entonces que estaba cayendo… era una caída completamente vertical y gélidas ráfagas de aire, que venían en un camino ascendente desde lo más profundo del abismo, despedazaban lo que quedaba de su traje nuevo. Se suponía que este iba a ser un día feliz. Hoy Oz cumplía 20 años. Quedaba muy poco tiempo para que la aguja terminara su recorrido y quería pasar todo el tiempo que le quedara en la tierra con su familia y sus amigos.

Había ido a pasar ese día con su tío Oscar, Ada, Gil y Alice. Break se había negado a asistir por razones obvias.

Comenzó a recordar su último en día en la tierra. Como fue a pescar con Gil por la mañana mientras este se disculpaba por no poder convencer a Break de venir… El discurso que le dio a Ada para cuando se convirtiera en la próxima Duquesa de la Vessalius mientras ella le ayudaba a arreglarse el cabello, que ahora era muy largo… al igual que Gil, quien comenzó a fumar por imitar inconscientemente a Oscar; Oz siempre quiso lucir aunque sea en un aspecto del hombre que consideraba su verdadero padre, pero a diferencia de Gil que perforaba sus pulmones con el tabaco, Oz resolvió no volverse a cortar el cabello.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que comenzó ese contrato que lo sacó del abismo… había visto el pasado de Alice y de Gilbert… como ambos fueron víctimas ese fatídico día… y había vivido muchas cosas mas, comenzó a recordar todas y cada una de las aventuras que pasaron juntos… había dejado de ser ese chiquillo cuya única ambición era el cariño de su padre… había aprendido a dejar de considerarse a si mismo una carga, a pelear por sus propios sueños, a admirar y seguir el brillo de las personas honestas.

"Como Alice".

Abrió los ojos, pero era inútil, no había ninguna luz para ver lo que lo rodeaba. "Por supuesto que está oscuro. Estoy en el abismo." Se regañó a sí mismo. Entonces, el frío se acabó de repente y el paso de la caída comenzó a aminorarse. Oz miró hacia arriba y vio como el B-Rabitt lo sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura para que no saliese volando en la caída, mientras que sus cadenas salían de ella para todos los ángulos intentando desesperadamente aferrarse a alguna estructura sólida en orden de detener el ya inminente impacto con el suelo.

Estaba utilizando las últimas de sus fuerzas… Una gota de sangre cayó sobre el rostro de Oz. Pero no era suya.

-¡Alice!...

-O-Oz. Lo siento… n-no pude hace nada mas para poder salvarte.- le respondió el monstruo con voz rasposa.

-¡¡Idiota!!... No te atrevas a decir eso… Ustedes siempre dieron lo mejor de sí para ayudarme… tú, Gil, Sharon, Break, Ada, el tío Oscar… - Le reclamó él. –

-Pero n-no sirvió de nada… Ahora estarás atrapado en el fondo del abismo para siempre… aún si lograse hacer otro contrato… mi poder jamás alcanzará para sacarnos de el nivel mas bajo…- le decía ella mientras perdía su forma de cadena y volvía a su humanidad. – La soledad… es un sentimiento que yo comprendo… toda mi vida ha sido así…pero tú…- le dijo la niña mientras sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

Oz se volvió hacia ella y le abrazó de vuelta.

-Alice… ¡Alice…! ¡¡¡Alice!!!, ¡¿Qué no habías dicho que deseabas recuperar tus memorias?!, ¿No dijiste que querías saber la razón por la que…?-.

-No. Y-Ya no las necesito… yo ya sé la razón por la que nací… a-además… hice muchas memorias nuevas en estos 5 años… desde que te encontré… y-y jamás las cambiaria por ninguna otra… -alcanzó a decir la chica con voz entrecortada antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¡¡Aliceee!!

Una carcajada cargada de diversión resonó en el silencio del lugar y la caída de Oz, quien aun estaba sosteniendo a Alice, se detuvo en seco suspendiéndolo en el aire.

-Te lo advertí. Te dije que hacías muy mal al elegir a esa niña en mi lugar…- canturreó una voz femenina que resonaba en la oscuridad como si viniera de todas partes.

-¡Tú!...-

-Eres un tonto… pude haberte enseñado tantas cosas… hubiéramos pasado tan buenos ratos… como antes… -respondió la voz.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. No soy la persona que has estado buscando. Yo no soy Jack.- Le tajó él.

-… pero ahora no importa, ¿No es así?, ella morirá dentro de poco… ¿Vendrás a tomar el té conmigo?- siguió la frívola voz ignorando por completo su comentario.

Antes de que Oz pudiese reaccionar la oscuridad se disipó y apareció el piso, junto con sillas, una mesa y muchos juguetes. Los juguetes rieron levemente al verlo de nuevo. Era la habitación de su primera visión.

-Lo siento, sólo tengo dos sillas – le dijo ella mientras aparecía detrás de una cortina mirando Alice en brazos de Oz, que seguía desmayada.

Eran como dos gotas de agua. Excepto por el color del cabello.

Según el reloj de bolsillo de Oz, ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que habían caído al abismo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en responderle a la Voluntad del Abismo, quitó una de las cortinas de la habitación y mientras arrojaba al piso los juguetes de un sillón para colocar a Alice, improvisó un vendaje para ella, tenía muchas heridas… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se las hizo… "cómo pude ser tan descuidado…" se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Insistes en ignorarme?, ya te dije que es inútil… - le dijo.

-…-

-Juega conmigo.- le dijo ella más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

-Tu sabes como salvarla… ¿Verdad?- le respondió él sin voltear siquiera a mirarla.

-Tal vez si… tal vez no… -

Oz se limitó a sentarse en la mesa junto con la Voluntad del Abismo.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?- le preguntó él.

-Que juegues conmigo.-

-No me refiero a eso-

Ella lo ingnoró de nuevo y sacó un deck de cartas.

-Estas cartas son especiales… tu me enseñaste a jugar, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Ya te dije que yo no…-

-Saca una carta del mazo- le interrumpió ella mientras desparramaba las cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa. Oz obedeció. Y enmudeció cuando vio su carta.

-El Jack de Corazones…- respondió él.

-¡Oh, que interesante!, ¿Sabias que las hojas que sostiene en su mano derecha eran parte de la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en un principio…?-

-Tú sabes como salvar a Alice- le inquirió él interrumpiendo su monólogo.

-Te hace pensar… una vez él fue un verdadero guerrero… pero hoy no es mas que… - siguió ella ignorándolo de nuevo y mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Fue el método que usaste para salvar a Chesire, _¿No es así?-_ le dijo él imitando su dulzona e insípida voz mientras devolvía su sonrisa.

-Sí. Hay una forma de salvar a una cadena _rota_ sin contratista.-

-Enseñame-

-Pero… no creo que sea buena idea…-

-Yo decidiré eso, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-No creo que lo que tu realmente quieras es salvarla… las cadenas… fueron hechas para cambiar el pasado… para vivir un mejor futuro… ese es el objetivo principal de su existencia… dime. ¿Realmente cambiarias tu pasado para salvarla a ella?-.

-He expiado mi pecado al venir aquí, yo ya no soy un ser del mundo de los humanos. Mi existencia se ha terminado y con ella mi pecado, y si puedo comprar una existencia para ella lo haré sin una sola vacilación, no porque esté desesperado por buscar mi fin, éste ya me ha alcanzado; sino porque estoy desesperado porque ella exista-.

-Bien. No me dejas alternativa, tenía pensado jugar un poco más contigo... pero será como tu lo decidas…- le dijo la Voluntad mientras se levantaba de la silla y se arrojaba contra él.

La voluntad del abismo lo había tomado por el cuello para comenzar a estrangularlo y Oz a penas podía respirar.

-Eres un ingenuo… piensas sacrificar lo único que te queda pensando que ya no tienes nada que hacer en la tierra… aprende esto. La persona que crees haber vencido NO está muerta… sólo fue un fragmento de su alma, no el original, así como el "Jack", que conociste. – decía ella mientras su escabrosa risa resonaba ruidosamente y sus manos seguían cerradas apretando su cuello.

-¿Q-Quieres deci-ir… q-que?- intentó formular él.

-¡¡No importa!!, ¡¡¿YA TOMASTE TU DESICIÓN NO ES ASÍ?!!-le gritó ella mientras soltaba una mano para acariciar su rostro con delicadeza.

-¡¡MUERE OZ VESSALIUS!!- alcanzó a escuchar el chico antes de que una daga apareciera en la mano de la chica y atravesara la distancia hacia él en lo que le pareció un relampago.


	3. The Pool of Tears

Retrace II. The Pool of Tears

Oz despertó sobresaltado. ¿Había sido solo una pesadilla?... aun estaba oscuro… pero no estaba tan oscuro como en el abismo… intentó acostumbrar sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que la habitación donde la Voluntad del Abismo había intentado matarlo ya no estaba, en el lugar de las cortinas y el piso pulido… ahora parecía estar en medio de un bosque de setos… hacía mucho frío y el suelo estaba cubierto por lo que parecía una nevada reciente, de no mas de dos días. El bosque era frondoso… pero no lo suficiente como para no percatarse de una villa lejana que estaba subiendo una colina. No se explicaba como había sucedido… pero… parecía el mundo real…

Adolorido, como si literalmente hubiera caído del cielo, volteó instintivamente a su derecha… Alice estaba ahí… sus labios estaban azules.

El chico estaba aterrado… ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado…?, se acercó al pecho de la chica y pudo escuchar un débil palpitar, como pudo, la envolvió en su maltrecho abrigo quitándole la cortina cubierta de sangre seca… y la llevó a cuestas mientras corría a todo lo que le daba su adolorido cuerpo hacia esa lejana villa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie saltaba de un pie a otro… después de todo si iría a la gran fiesta… por regla los menores de 15 años no podían ir a las fiestas de los adultos, pero el bondadoso duque había hecho una excepción… y no sólo los nobles habían sido invitados… toda persona estaba invitada a ese día, ricos, pobres, mujeres, hombres y hasta los niños… su hermana mayor le había contado como todo el pueblo había llevado flores a la mansión del ducado el día que la esposa del duque había fallecido. La duquesa siempre fue una mujer bondadosa y dulce… había sido un terrible golpe para el duque y para el pueblo en general, pero el líder del ducado no había parecido poder superarlo del todo a pesar de que ya habían pasado 15 años de eso, aun cuando cumpliera a la perfección sus deberes con el pueblo, nunca asistía a las fiestas y según los rumores prefería estar siempre solo.

Por eso Marie estaba feliz, si había una fiesta de tal magnitud, quería decir que el corazón del duque por fin había sanado…

-¡Marie!, deja de jugar por ahí y ayúdame a seguir buscando las hierbas que papá nos encargó… -  
-Vamos hermana… estamos a mitad del invierno… ¿seriamente crees que vamos a encontrar siquiera una sola planta aquí?... además, ¡tenemos sirvientas que pueden hacer esto por nosotras!- replicó la pequeña.  
-Si pusieras a las sirvientas a hacer el trabajo… ¿Cómo aprenderías a diferenciar una hierba buena a una mala?-  
-¡Pero, Anne!-  
-Pero nada… anda y… - la mencionada no terminó de hablar.

Un hombre rubio salió de una colina, llevaba a una chica a cuestas, la joven parecía malherida.

-¡¡Por favor!! - rogó el joven. -¡¡Ayúdenos!!, e-ella…-  
-Mi padre es médico y mi casa está a poca distancia de aquí- se apresuró a contestar Anne. – Por favor sígame-.

En poco tiempo, llegaron a la casa de Anne. Aún cuando no era una casa tan grande e impresionante como en la que Oz solía vivir en su infancia, era considerablemente grande y tenían algunos sirvientes. Después de pasar al recibidor, un hombre robusto y rubio, que había aparecido por uno de los pasillos de la casa, se apresuró hacia Alice jalado de la mano por la hermana más pequeña.

Mientras el hombre examinaba a Alice. Oz observó a las hermanas. Ambas rubias, ambas tenían ojos verdes, y por algún motivo, la mayor le recordaba a su hermana Ada.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?- le preguntó el hombre a Oz mientras terminaba de ver a Alice y la llevaba a una cama dentro de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa.  
-Fuimos asaltados en nuestro camino- mintió él.  
-Oh… ya veo, los caminos son muy peligrosos en esta época, aún cuando el duque se haya esforzado tanto en erradicar a los ladrones…-  
-¿Cómo está ella?- se apresuró a preguntar el joven.  
-La chica estará bien… aunque está malherida… la verdad no puedo imaginar que clase de truhán le haría algo como esto a una jovencita…-

Oz resopló tranquilizado… había intentado mantener la calma… pero no podía hacerlo. El hombre y las hermanas salieron de la habitación. Para dejarlos a solas.

-No tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento… todo esto es mi culpa…- le decía Oz a la joven que yacía en la cama. Su rostro había comenzado recuperar algo de color. - ¿sabes que eres como el sol para mi?... jamás había conocido a alguien tan honesto y transparente como tú… -le decía él mientras quitaba algunos cabellos de su rostro. El joven recostó su cabeza en la cama y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron solos de nuevo. Se había quedado dormido.

El joven despertó con dolor de espalda… había estado durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en la cama mientras que el resto de su cuerpo seguía en el piso. A penas y escuchó a la doncella que le dio ropa nueva y limpia y le dijo que la comida ya estaba servida.

La mesa era muy grande y había mucha comida deliciosa… Oz se extrañó mucho al ver que la joven rubia ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que su padre tomaba el lado derecho y la pequeña el izquierdo.  
-¿Y a dónde se dirigían?- preguntó el hombre.  
-La verdad… nosotros…- intentó formular el chico, no tenía la menor idea de dónde se estaban, mucho menos de hacia donde irían.  
-Vamos papá… - replicó la chica. – Unos viajeros acaban de ser asaltados y tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que seguir mareándolos con tus preguntas. Mi nombre es Anne y esta es mi hermana Marie,- le dijo ella mientras señalaba a la pequeña sentada a su lado izquierdo de la mesa- pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que necesiten hasta que tu amiga se recupere.  
-Hermana- interrumpió la niña- Si nos quedamos cuidando a estos extraños todo el tiempo… ¡¡No vamos a poder ir a la fiesta y yo ya tengo mi vestido nuevo…!!-.  
-¡Marie!- le regañó su hermana mayor- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo como eso en un momento como este…?-.  
-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó el chico.  
-Sí- respondió el hombre.- El duque dará una gran fiesta en la capital en tres semanas… y es una invitación abierta al público en general, así que si lo deseas, tú también puedes asistir con tu amiga-.  
-La verdad no creo que sea apropiado- dijo Oz.  
-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó la pequeña- el duque Baskerville dijo que TODO el mundo puede ir… además, Sabrié no queda muy lejos de a…-  
-¡¡¿BASKERVILLE?!!-  
-Sí… - dijo Anne un poco impresionada al ver que su huésped se había levantado súbitamente de su silla. – El gran duque Glen Baskerville dará una fiesta en el castillo de Sabrié.  
-Y-Yo… disculpen… n-necesito tomar aire…- les dijo a sus nuevas amigas mientras salía apresuradamente hacia el exterior de la casa.

--------------------------------------

N/A: Lamento mucho la tardanza, de igual manera, prometo actualizar mucho más rápido este fic.


	4. My name is

Retrace III. My name is...

Glen había esperado demasiado tiempo para este resultado.

Era la equivocada. Y todo fue por un estúpido error. Las cabezas de los alquimistas y hechiceros que participaron en la formación de la puerta al abismo rodarían por el suelo. Igual que la de Arthur Barma.

Glen jamás se perdonaría por eso. Se suponía que deberían haber traído a Lacie, pero en su lugar había una extraña en el cuerpo de la niña. Tenía su misma voz, su misma figura, su mismo rostro, sin embargo… No era ella. Se dio cuenta en cuento pudo mirarla a los ojos.

La fiesta era una fiesta de bienvenida a casa, había seleccionado sus canciones favoritas, su comida favorita… inclusivo había mandado confeccionar un hermoso vestido a su talla… era su fiesta y la festejada no se presentaría.

* * *

-Jaque mate -dijo la jovencita con voz monótona mientras movía su torre blanca al frente del rey negro. Sus ojos castaños estaban deambulando por la ventana sin siquiera mirar a su oponente o el tablero de ajedrez.  
-¡¿De nuevo?!- exclamó la mujer contra la que competía.  
-Sí, deberías practicar más si realmente tienes intenciones de ganarme, hermana. Si alguien tres años menor que tú puede vencerte con tal facilidad no creo que puedas llegar a ser la próxima duquesa y ocupar el puesto de papá - agregó la jovencita mientras se levantaba de la lujosa silla de cedro.

La mujer observó a la jovencita con envidia callada mientras pasaba uno de los mechones de su cabello rojo cereza por detrás de su oreja, ella tenía apenas 16 años y era poseedora de un intelecto muy superior al propio, pero aún así… sus ojos estaban vacios, no parecía tener ninguna motivación o algo que le gustase. Christine solo estaba por estar, por eso, aun cuando fuera una genio era imposible para ella ser la próxima duquesa Barma.

-Bueno - respondió la mujer intentado mostrarse positiva, después de una derrota - No creo que él se atreviese a dejarte a ti esa responsabilidad, seguramente te aburrirías y dejarías tirado el ducado -  
-Seguramente…- respondió ella mientras tomaba distraídamente un libro de un estante cercano.  
-¿"El abismo"?- preguntó su hermana mayor al acercarse a Christine y mirar la portada de su libro- ¿No estás grande para esas cosas?-.  
-¿Esas cosas?-. Christine ladeó su cabeza suavemente como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
-Solamente son leyendas que la gente común inventó para asustar a los niños… No entiendo esa obsesión tuya y de papá con ese lugar- le respondió la mujer.

* * *

-¿Ya se siente mejor?- le preguntó Anne a su invitado pasándole un vaso de agua. – lucía muy alterado cuando mencioné la fiesta…-  
-No es eso… es sólo que… -  
-¿Es por el asalto?-  
-¿Asalto?-  
-Sí, el que sufrieron usted y su acompañante. Estos caminos suelen ser seguros de día pero de todas maneras no hay que confiarse, si gusta puede quedarse todo el tiempo que necesite.  
-Muchisimas gracias por su hospitalidad-  
-No es nada, si mi hermana o mi padre se vieran en una situación esa estaría muy agradecida de que alguien les prestase atenciones como esa.-  
-Ya veo... desde hace tiempo queria hacerle un pregunta.-  
-¿Una pregunta?  
-Si-í, tu apellido es Vessalius, ¿no es así?

* * *

El Castillo Baskerville parecía una bulliciosa fábrica en operación, platos volando por ahí, alfombras airándose por allá, flores entrando, gente saliendo y entrando… había demasiados invitados y habría casa llena. La misión del ama de llaves era que la fiesta fuera perfecta según la visión del Duque, pero era demasiado para una sola chica.

-Emm… disculpe señorita Charlotte… pero tengo una duda… es sobre el menú – se le acercó a preguntar uno de los ayudantes del chef.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-El menú. No es que sea algún vegetariano extremista, pero… esto… Todo es carne.-  
-No digas tonterías, El Duque lo eligió personalmente… -  
-Mírelo usted misma – Charlotte le arrebató la lista. Sus ojos rosados se abrieron. Ahí con la estilizada caligrafía del duque figuraba el menú para la fiesta: Bistec, Cordon Bleu, Cordero asado, ternera, pollo frito, entre una larga lista de etcéteras. No había ensaladas, pan o alguna otra cosa, ni siquiera como guarnición. Y encima, el postre era pastel de riñón dulce.

* * *

Los copos de nieve bailaban mientras caían, ella siempre había adorado la nieve… nunca lo dijo en voz alta porque era demasiado orgullosa para admitir cuando algo le gustaba, pero le encantaba jugar como una chiquilla cada vez que podía bajo la nieve o la lluvia a pesar de terminar con terribles resfriados al día siguiente, su pequeña figura bajo cinco o cuatro mantas y su nariz roja le causaba preocupación y gracia al mismo tiempo. Glen siempre intentaba detenerla cada vez que iba a cometer alguna locura, pero ella nunca escuchaba.

_-Eres taaaan aburrido. No sé como lograste que alguien tan magnánima y espléndida como yo, se casara contigo.- le dedicaba con una sonrisa. Glen le sonreía también, él tampoco lo sabía._

* * *

Una canción. No podría repetir la letra si se lo pidieran pero su corazón la estaba cantando. Hasta que despertó.

La jovencita abrió los ojos con pesadez. Intentó moverse pero el dolor se lo impidió. Estaba herida. Su costado izquierdo dolía igual que sus manos. Pudo visualizar la habitación en la que se encontraba cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Se incorporó. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Intentó recordar lo que había pasado. Nada. Vagamente… comenzó a recordar… Sólo recordaba un lugar oscuro y frio. ¿…un armario tal vez? No. Era demasiado frio.

-¿...Dónde estoy?-

La joven cerró los ojos de nuevo intentado recordar. ¿Porqué estaba herida?, ¿Había estado peleando?, ¿Qué hacía ahí?... Nada. Mi nombre... ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

-_Mi nombre es Alice_- se repondió a sí misma.

Alice salió de la cama. Hacía y estaba herida pero no importaba. Había algo blanco y extraño cayendo del cielo. No recordaba haber visto nada igual.

* * *

-Umm… ¿Ustedes son los únicos Vessalius aquí?-  
-Así es, mi familia no es muy grande, se supone que poseo el título de Baronesa que viene por parte de mi madre, quien falleció hace algunos años…-  
-¿Se supone?-  
-Eh, es decir, a pesar de que tengo ese título en realidad no tenemos mucho dinero y no siempre somos bien aceptados en las fiestas de la nobleza, para ser honesta, este será mi primer baile… -  
-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Oz a Anne al ver que intentaba decir algo que no salia de sus labios.  
-Es sólo que… aún no nos has dicho quien eres… o que es lo que buscas aquí… -

Oz pensó detenidamente su respuesta. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Jack cuando se le necesitaba...? De pronto la respuesta a su pregunta lo golpeó. Que idiota era.

Jack no estaba aqui, jamás existió por sí mismo aqui.

Glen era conocido como un bienhechor pero antisocial miembro de la nobleza. Oz tenía dos opciones a lo que podría pasar.  
Opción A: decir la verdad, atreverse a develar el futuro de horror que le esperaba a esta dulce familia que le extendió la mano en su momento de necesidad y cruzar los dedos, mientras esperaba pacientemente en el manicomio en el que su familia benefactora lo había metido por dedicar tal escandalosas declaraciones a un bienamado benefactor público, para que Glen se cayera de alguna azotea -no muy alta- se atrevió a pensar, poco antes de la fiesta y el golpe lo hiciera olvidar sus planes genocidas. O la opción B: Mentir. Y detener a Glen.

Después de meditar un poco, era una decisión sencilla. Entonces se volvió a encontrar su mirada esmeralda con la de la chica. Y con una enorme y magistral sonrisa le dio su respuesta.

-No sé como decir esto... pero en fin... mi nombre es Jack… Bezarius, y soy el niño ilegitimo de su padre-

* * *

Su corazón se detuvo. Esa melodía. No estaba siendo cantada, alguien estaba tarareándola, y se encontró con los ojos violetas que había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo. Era una jovencita, de unos 16 años, la misma edad de la niña que habían conseguido sacar del abismo hacia algunos días.

La jovencita estaba bailando bajo la nieve que caía dulcemente sobre ella, no llevaba abrigo, ni siquiera estaba vestida propiamente para salir, solo portaba una bata de dormir. Glen solo conocía una persona que podía hacer que la belleza de los copos de nieve se viera superflua a comparación con la propia. Y estaba enfrente de él.

Él cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras el nombre de la desconocida intentaba nacer en forma de palabra de su boca. Ella seguía bailando despreocupadamente como si no lo hubiera visto.

-¿No es preciosa?... jamás había visto nada parecido a esto-  
-¿L-Lacie…?- se atrevió a formular el hombre.  
-No –respondió la desconocida mientras le sonreia - Mi nombre es Alice-.

N. de la A. Felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
